


Orphan

by ancalime8301



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-18
Updated: 2004-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anonymous speaker philosophizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orphan

Most everyone is an orphan sometime in their life. It's just a matter of when. Those as aren't die young, afore their parents. That ain't natural, but it happens. The rest of us must sometime bury them as raised us. Most are grown and married by that time...

But there are those who are yet young when their parents pass on, who are left completely and utterly alone afore they even know what life is about.

This young one, though, he knows. The grief is still new, but he understands.

His eyes say what he does not. He is alone.


End file.
